I'm so Sorry
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: What if, on that night in the amusment park, standing under the full blue moon, it wasn't Crow that fell from the Ferris Wheel, but Seto? Warning, contains a little bit of gore. Otherwise, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm so Sorry

**What if, on that night in the amusement park, standing under the blue full moon, it wasn't Crow that fell off the Ferris Wheel, but Seto? This is just a little oneshot (and my first) I wrote on my IPad during a trip. It's also an apology for all those waiting for my other stories; haven't had time to work on them. Enjoy!**

**Seto's POV**

"Whoops, almost!"

I glared at the false pirate, trying to get a firm grip on the ledge. He watched silently, wearing a fox grin on his face as I pulled myself up.

Once I did, I made a dash at him, hoping to catch him off guard. He just dodged to the side, the silver locket held teasingly just out of reach.

"Give it back!" I yelled, brandishing a bamboo sword in my hand. He only laughed.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" he snickered, taking a step forward. I stumbled , lowering the sword.

Which was a mistake.

He yanked the sword out of my hand, and I watched in stunned silence as it was thrown over the edge, gravity taking its toll and making it shatter on impact with the Earth.

"I don't see what's so important about this thing anyway." He drawled, swinging the locket back and forth.

I was beginning to lose confidence….

I made another attempt to get the locket, reaching out for it.

I can't lose it….

Time seemed to slow then, as my main focus was drawn away from the world around me.

So close….

It vanished.

Crow had pulled it away at the last possible second.

I couldn't stop.

I could feel myself slipping; staggering on the edge of the small strip of metal we were standing on; the edge of life.

The last thing I saw, was the look of horror in those green, cat-like eyes….

A gloved hand reaching out for me….

Before I began falling to my death.

My mind was blank.

I couldn't process anything.

Falling…

Falling…..

Falling…..

I'm…sorry….Crow….

*THUMP*

**The End!**

**What did ya think? This is my first Fragile Dreams fanfiction, and only a short oneshot, but I like it. I was going to continue, but I had to put this story away. If you want me to continue, please state so in either comments or send me a PM. Well, I'm off. Sayonara! By the way, Cry introduced me to this game; you should really watch his videos. Cover artwork was made by Minomotu on Deviantart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that I don't care if you want me to continue or not; I'm gonna finish this story! Seto, come over here and say the disclaimer!**

**Seto: Yami Kuroi Sephiroth does not own Fragile Dreams or any of its characters. This is merely a fan made story. He only owns the inspiration that caused him to write this. Enjoy.**

**Crow's POV**

Man, this red haired human was SO easy to steal from. I swear I have probably stolen an entire chest full of items; I returned them all.

Well, except for a locket.

This was the only item he realized I stole; most likely because I snatched it right in front of his face.

What was so important about it, anyway?

It was just a plain old locket.

I watched in amusement as he struggled to climb up the old, crumbling Ferris Wheel; all to get back a stupid scrap of metal.

I jumped back with grace, dodging a blow from the boy still clinging onto the edge.

I smirked.

"Whoops, almost!" I laughed, twirling the locket around in small circles.

The red head finally managed to get his footing on the rusted metal, immediately taking on an offensive pose.

"Give it back!" he unsheathed a plain bamboo sword from his back, brandishing it at my chest.

I laughed.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" I snickered, taking a step closer and watching in amusement as he stumbled, his fierce eyes dulling.

Wrong move, Seto.

I whacked the sword out of his hand, mentally laughing as he watched the bamboo weapon shatter on impact with the ground.

"I don't see what's so important about this thing anyway." I drawled, swinging the locket back and forth.

I saw him mentally struggling with himself out of the corner of my eye, causing a small smile to grace my lips.

I was now swinging it over the edge…

He lunged for the locket…

I play a mean trick and yank it out of his line of vision, just as his fragile fingers began to close around his treasure…

The momentum of his attack….caused him to loose balance…

He teetered precariously on the edge, fear lighting up in his eyes like life's flame…

I watched…

Frozen….

As he began to fall to his death.

No.

No!

I was there, and at the same time, I wasn't.

My mind was completely blank, and my movements where mechanical.

I could see my own gloved hand, reaching out for his…

I'm…sorry…..Seto….

**The.**

**Flippen.**

**End.**

**I had almost forgotten what I was even writing about during this chapter. Enough about me, what did you bro's think? Like? Dislike? Waffle? Wait, what? Anyway, please don't forget to LEAVE A COMMENT SO I HAVE THE MOTAVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS.**

**Now go have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chaptaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!,! Yes, all written in the same day! though not posted on the same day. It was late, and the day before I had gone to Universal Studios for the first time. Well, enough about the awesome me, ON WITH THE STORY! Take it away, Crow!**

**Crow: Yami Kuroi Sephiroth owns nothin but the motivation you readers give him by leaving a review. So flipped start doing that. Chapter start!**

I closed my eyes.

I closed them tight, not wanting to see the world around me.

But closing your eyes,

And seeing nothing but black.

Does not block out the noise...

Of a humans body...

Shattering...

Breaking...

On the cold, unforgivable soil of Earth.

It was quiet.

To quiet.

It was so silent, enough to make my uneven, un-needed breathing sound like the loudest damn thing on Earth.

I open my eyes, looking straight forward.

I didn't want to see his shattered form.

But...

I have to...

I silently slid down the supports of the attraction, coming to a halt at the bottom.

I could see the body now.

So much red...

"Seto?"

Why did I call out?

Was I, without knowing, wishing desperately for an answer?

I began walking, grimacing as blood soaked into my shoes; making me feel tainted.

Corrupt.

It's my fault...

My fault he fell...

I came to a stop next to him, kneeling to the ground.

I stared for the longest time, as still as the young boy currently at my feet.

His dark red hair covered his eyes; which I was glad for. I don't think I could look into his eyes at the moment.

Not ever.

His limbs were bent at awkward angles, the white of a few bones poking out of flesh here and there.

His spine was clearly fractured in many places, and his neck was bent unnaturally to the side.

Blood...pooled underneath him; slowly increasing in size.

I gently shook his shoulder, wanting for the scene in front of me to be nothing more than a dream.

But that wasn't possible.

A 'robot' like me...

Wasn't programmed to dream...

Or even possess emotion, for that matter.

I carefully placed a hand over his chest; where his heart is.

Just hoping...

That...maybe...

There was nothing.

Nothing but cold.

"Se...to..."

I was hesitant at first...

But when I finally built up the courage...

I gently brushed the silk-like hair...

Away from his eyes.

They were no longer the bright blue that looked like the most precious of sapphires.

They were now a dull gray, the life that used to be held within snuffed out like a small flame.

There were small, glistening rivers of water falling from his eyes.

I read about them; another part of human emotion.

Tears...

And crying...

He had been crying, at his time of death...

Why are you crying, Seto?

Shouldn't you be happy?

To leave all this memory of a rotting, decaying world behind?

Or was death...

Really that terrifying?

I read that death came as easily as sleep; that it was something you shouldn't be afraid of, but welcome with open arms.

Is Death...

Really that cruel?

Is everything I have learned...

All a lie?

I carefully pick him up, treating him as the most delicate of glass dolls.

I closed his eyes; I couldn't stand their dead gaze staring into mine.

And under that full, blue moon,

I walked away from my home.

Never to return.

**THE END!**

**Only one more chapter to go! Then I plan on closing this story! Wow, this is going to be the first story I ever complete! What did you fellow humans think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review or send a PM on your thoughts! Now have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL CHAPTARRRRR!**

**I'm just gonna keep quiet and let you bros read.**

I had buried him.

By hand, no help at all.

I made a coffin and a tombstone, his name engraved on the plate, just below a stone cat with the purest white for its wings.

I just stood there, in silence, wanting nothing more than to wither away.

It's my fault he died...

I placed his locket; stained in his own blood, at the foot of the stone.

Why...

"Mister, are you ok?"

No...

That voice...

Sounded exactly like Seto's...

I looked to my right to see a young boy around 7, gowned in a blue jacket and flowing red hair adorning his head. He stared at me with wide, innocent eyes, the color of the bluest sky.

He looked just like Seto.

It took me a moment to finally recover, and I stood up to my full height.

"Not really. A dear friend of mine passed away." I replied, gazing into the distance.

He wasn't really my friend.

I stole something special from him.

He died...

And not even peacefully.

I felt small arms wrap around my leg, and I looked down to see the boy, clinging to me like a life line.

"I understand; I lost my parents when I was young. I don't remember them to well." his grip on my clothes tightened.

I ruffled his hair, laughing as he began to complain about me ruining his hair.

I smiled, even if it was small.

"Well then; we have something in common, don't we?" I chuckled. He smiled, showing no shadow of fear or scars from the apocalyptic world around him.

"Yep! Um, mister?" I watched as he began to lock his fingers together, shifting from side to side.

"I was wondering... Could you please be my friend? I...don't have any..." he mumbled, looking straight at the ground.

I grinned.

"Of course! And please, don't call me mister; the name's Crow." He smiled, his eyes filling with joy.

"Thank you, Crow! My name is Seto! Nice to meet you!"

I froze.

Seto.

Your name...

Is Seto?

I shook my head lightly, ridding myself of these thoughts.

I picked him up, my heart lifting at his laughter.

"Nice to meet you to,

Seto."

**Finally finished the last chapter; feeling of heavenly accomplishment reached! First story to ever be completed for myself, and the shortest! Well, please leave a review on your thoughts AND; if you want to, you can continue this story. But you must not change the first 4 chapters, or take all credit. You must also send me a PM stating that you are going to use it, and I will gladly read your continuation. Shows over, folks!**


End file.
